


Путешествие Литы

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019), greedyrat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Возможный ООС всех





	Путешествие Литы

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС всех

— Лита. Я говорил тебе не заходить сюда.

Лита вздрагивает. Пальцы вцепились в дверной косяк. Она знает, что нужно извиниться, но не может разжать губы. Отец сидит за письменным столом и смотрит на нее. И Лита смотрит. Она добиралась целую вечность: выскользнула из постели, едва не разбудив Ирму, на цыпочках прошла по длинному-длинному коридору, поднялась на второй этаж (ступеньки такие высокие!), миновала еще один бесконечный коридор, прижимаясь к стене, как заправский шпион... И вот всего через несколько минут ее разоблачили. Нужно просто сказать: «Прости, отец», но Лита молчит. Она ждет, что он спросит: зачем ты пришла? Ждет и боится. Потому что она сама не знает зачем. Чтобы просто... посмотреть на него? Как он, всегда такой прямой и бесконечно высокий, просто гигант в глазах пятилетней Литы, сидит, ссутулившись над какими-то бумагами, пьет что-то гадкое (это пахнет даже хуже, чем зелья, которые няня вливает в нее, когда она болеет), время от времени бормочет себе под нос. Лита приходит уже девятую ночь подряд. Она говорит себе: это просто такая игра. Нужно стать тихой-тихой и совсем маленькой, даже меньше Ирмы. Тогда можно увидеть множество удивительных вещей. Лите интересно все в этом огромном кабинете: книжные полки до потолка, залитый теплым желтоватым светом письменный стол с бесчисленными ящиками и ящичками, вычурная лампа в виде какой-то экзотической птицы — абажур отбрасывает причудливые тени, портреты на стенах. Бесконечные ряды строгих мужчин с острыми носами и поджатыми губами. Они всегда осуждающе поглядывают на нее. На одном, самом большом — ее отец с какой-то высокой дамой. Лита знает, что таких женщин называют красивыми. Все так говорят. У нее темная кожа, гораздо темнее, чем у Литы. Большие, влажно поблескивающие глаза, полные губы. С ее наблюдательного пункта у двери Лите отлично видны мельчайшие детали: и жемчужные серьги, и каждый завиток в высокой прическе, и грустная, все время будто ускользающая улыбка. Лита часами стоит, затаившись, любуется задумчивым женским лицом и шелковым платьем с вышивкой. Переводит взгляд с отца за столом на отца в золоченой раме. У нее немеют и мерзнут ноги, но она не рискует сесть на пол: нужно быть готовой в любой момент метнуться к стене, спрятаться, затаиться, проскользнуть к лестнице. Утром она с трудом просыпается, все падает из рук, глаза болят. Но по ночам она борется со сном — ждет, когда заснет няня, и снова поднимается наверх. Маленькое ночное путешествие.

Сегодня Лита была неосторожна. Она давно не высыпалась как следует, ее пошатывало. Отец достал из верхнего ящика какие-то карточки; Лита догадывалась, что это колдографии, она уже видела такие в старых тяжелых альбомах. Она вытянула шею, пытаясь разглядеть, кто же двигается там, на этих картинках. И выдала себя. Еле заметным движением, которое он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел или услышал. Отец оглянулся, резко отодвинул стул, смахнул колдографии обратно в ящик. Но не встал, не подошел. Не подозвал к себе.

Лита стоит на пороге, вцепившись в ворот кружевной ночной рубашки. Она знает, что сделала нечто непоправимое. Не потому, что ослушалась — она не боится, что ее будут ругать. А потому, что теперь она ничего этого больше не увидит. «Ночной» отец не похож на себя «дневного». Он словно ниже ростом, еще худее, у него под глазами темные пятна, как въевшаяся грязь. Ведь он тоже не спит, как и Лита. Может быть, взрослые мужчины просто умеют не спать по ночам? Но главное: в чем-то он — такой же, как она. Эта мысль ободряет ее. Она хочет сказать: смотри, отец, я здесь, я — как ты. Она даже тихонько улыбается своему открытию. Лита не верит своим глазам: отец тоже улыбается!

— Лита!

Как она ненавидит сейчас этот голос! Тот голос, который день за днем, год за годом утешал ее, рассказывал ей удивительные истории, пел ей на ночь одни и те же любимые песни... Этот знакомый и привычный взволнованный голос разрушил волшебство.

Ирма, запыхавшись, семенит по коридору.

— Лита! Как же ты... Я тебя потеряла!

Отец и не улыбался вовсе. Ей показалось, это хитрые тени обманули глупую Литу. Он поднимается и, чеканя шаг, подходит к ним с Ирмой. Лите вдруг становится ужасно холодно. Отец что-то быстро произносит — она видит, как Ирму отбрасывает к стене, потом невидимая сила поднимает ее и встряхивает, как куклу. Лите страшно, она начинает понимать, что навлекла на Ирму. А вдруг отец догадался, что она здесь не впервые? Она говорит: «Не надо!» Голос хриплый, как при ангине. Отец наклоняется над крошечной Ирмой, будто костлявая черная птица с огромным клювом над какой-то букашкой.

— Ты. Даже. Не можешь. Проследить. За ней.

Ирма что-то лепечет. Лита смотрит на большие руки отца — худые, с узловатыми пальцами, но холеные, на одной массивный черный перстень с вороном. Разве это ей, Лите, так хотелось, чтобы эти руки пригладили ее непослушные волосы? Хотелось прижаться щекой к ворону, узнать, действительно ли он прохладный и гладкий, этот камень гематит? Нет, то была какая-то другая девочка, глупая, а Лита не такая. Дотронься эта ладонь до ее лица, она бы вцепилась в нее зубами.

— Отведи ее спать. Чтобы я ее здесь больше не видел.

Отец никогда не хлопает дверью. И сейчас он аккуратно прикрывает ее — Лита смотрит, как полоска теплого света становится все уже и уже и, наконец, исчезает. Ирма, вздыхая, суетится вокруг, увещевает, сердится. Лита не слышит. «Закончилось мое путешествие», — думает она.


End file.
